1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor module having at least one switching device which forms the base cell of the power semiconductor module. The invention further describes an arrangement which includes a power semiconductor module of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses, by way of example in German Patent Application DE 10 2010 62 556 A1, a semiconductor circuit arrangement in the form of a power semiconductor module in which a housing has pressure elements with a pressure body, wherein the pressure body presses either directly onto a portion of a semiconductor component or onto a section of a substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,100 B2 likewise discloses pressing directly onto power semiconductor components by a pressing ram. One disadvantage of the two approaches is that direct pressure can be applied to a power semiconductor component, which is connected in an internally circuit-conforming manner by wire bonded connections, only in a highly selective manner on account of the limited area available in real applications. Therefore, the current-carrying capacity of the internal connection is reduced since no bonding connections can be established at the pressure point.
German patent application DE 10 2013 104 949 B3, in particular, basically discloses a base cell. This base cell is designed as a switching device having a substrate, a power semiconductor component, a connecting device, load connection devices and a pressure device. In this case, the substrate has electrically insulated conductor tracks and a power semiconductor component is arranged on one conductor track. The connecting device is designed as a composite film comprising an electrically conductive and an electrically insulating film, and has a first and a second main surface. The switching device is connected to the connecting device in an internally circuit-conforming manner. The pressure device has a pressure body with a first recess, a pressure element being arranged such that it projects out of the recess, wherein the pressure element presses onto a section of the second main surface of the composite film and, in this case, this section is arranged within the surface of the power semiconductor component to project along the normal direction of the power semiconductor component.